People sometimes desire to watch or hear what is going on at remote locations. For example, television has a long history of enabling viewers to see events occurring virtually anywhere in the world, even as the events occur live. To broadcast events, television broadcasters may deploy television crews with television cameras, reporters, and technical staff. Television crews can include multiple camera operators and cameras, e.g., to capture events from different viewpoints or “angles.” Deploying television crews, however, is an expensive and time-consuming proposition because of the size of equipment and manpower that is required. Moreover, television broadcasters may be unable to deploy television crews until after a newsworthy event has already completed because of the time required to organize the equipment, manpower, and travel itinerary.
Mobile computing devices, e.g., mobile telephones, tablet computers, and other handheld computing devices, typically have video and audio capture devices, e.g., cameras, microphones, etc. These types of mobile computing devices are now in use almost everywhere around the world, and are becoming ubiquitous. Some of these mobile computing devices have video and audio capture devices that rival professional broadcast equipment used by television crews. Recently, mobile telephones have included video capture devices that produce high definition video. It is anticipated that future mobile computing devices will be able to produce even better quality audio and video suitable for broadcast television.
Although users of mobile computing devices capture photographs, video, and/or audio, e.g., to share this media with others, it is generally not possible for people to capture media under direction of unknown parties. For example, although a user may be nearby a location where a newsworthy event is occurring, the user may be unaware of the newsworthy event, e.g., because the user is down the street or around the block. As another example, although a user may be watching a newsworthy event and even capturing media, a remote viewer may desire to see a different angle or a different subject.